Psaulm Fellheart
Psaulm Fellheart is is a member of the Bitters and a friendly NPC in the Planes of Arcter Campaign. History Pre-Campaign Psaulm was born in Pal Havar and not far into his life was conscripted to serve in the Bitters after manifesting his latent Ieferous magic into a caching ability. He was raised as a dog of the Empire until the age of seventeen when a mission brought him into acquaintanceship with the young heir apparent of the deposed Havarrish Order, Hennes'Yselva. Hennes requested Psaulm be assigned as a member of her private guard and the two became close friends. Psaulm provided insight into the conditions of the people and Hennes often made him participate in endless theoretical discussion. When the group later met Harmony these conversations turned more treasonous, less accepting of the rule of Arcturus. The close companionship of these three worried Hennes' Arcturin handlers leading to a condition of house arrest that the trio found untenable. It was only with Psaulm's help that Hennes was able to escape a plot to have her killed. Once escaped they gained permission of venture to Osperg in the North but used this as pretense to undergo several years of adventuring. It was during this time period the trio made friend with Simry Lonecrown, the fiery dragonborn revolutionary as well as the Tiefling scallywag-cum-impressario Zolo Zolt. They made a name for themselves as adventurers until such time as they went their separate ways. No longer able to escape his fate as a Bitter Psaulm returned to Caspensala to receive his orders. Eventually he would be assigned Pike Tanner as a ward leading to his run in with Two Sides in the Shiftwarrens District of Sziefspire. Planes of Arcter While stopping in Sziefspire on a return trip from a bounty Pike Tanner attempted to pickpocket Hayward Hobb. When Psaulm discovered this he paid the party back in good faith and apologized for their behavior. Later, due to his association with Harmony Crick, he was hired along with the Two Sides party to help investigate the events at Skysted. When the party returned to the surface after escaping Mizzrym Psaulm and Pike appeared to guide them to where Kersys had made her camp. Psaulm kept guard there while Two Sides handled the ever building tower and agreed to escort Simry back to Sziefspire after much convincing by Harmony. While camping outside Skysted Pike fled the camp with Kersys intending to make their way to the Bitters Camp to the North in Fainwight Forest. The party alerted Psaulm who let Pike go despite knowing he would later have to hunt her down or be held accountable for her abdication. Outside of Asoon Psaulm helped save Halek by riding his horse close to the stampede. When the party decided to make a detour to Asoon to return Devon to his home Psaulm continued escorting Simry to Sziefspire. Later when the party arrived Psaulm and Simry were nowhere to be found. Eventually they discovered Psaulm in Periv's house where he had been petrified. The group rescued him by dismembering his petrified form and returned him to Hennes'Yselva. Notes * Psaulm loves sharing and telling stories, legends and anecdotes. He is intent on his fireside tales and especially enjoys historical tales regarding the Havarrish Order * He does not think he is a suitable teacher